When Two Worlds Cross
by The Telephone Booth
Summary: This is the story about the growing love and dangerous events that surround a painter and a punk. (The painter is Shizuka Nagayama from Star-Like Words and the other is an Original Character. It's rated M for violence, language, and possible sexual encounters.)
1. Chapter 1 - The Briefcase

_This story was inspired by a role-play my friend and I are currently doing on twitter. For anyone interested, you can follow our characters, Shizuka Nagayama ( LonesomePainter) and James Lovelace ( LawlessBrunet)_

* * *

The cafeteria was busy as always, packed with people talking mindlessly to their friends about the day's events. Alone at a table off to the side sat a thin, pale boy with hair dark as the night sky which masked his face that held an emotionless gaze that shifted from one table to the next. A few faces stood out as those of his classmates. Some had faces dusted with chalk, others with paint chips stuck to their clothes. It was a testament to the hard work they'd put in that day at the Art Academy, where every person present was attending in hopes of bettering their works of art.

This person sitting alone at the table, staring at those around who were laughing and having fun, was names Shizuka Nagayama. Though he always held a sour expression, he wasn't an unhappy person. For as long as he could remember, Shizuka always had trouble physically expressing all of the emotions he felt. The only way he could express himself was through his paintings. However, this lack of emotion caused those around him to feel he was unapproachable. The fact that he was sitting alone at a table was not by choice, but he's long since gotten used to the solidarity. There was a time in high school where he had a small group of friends that he's talk with every day, and even a boyfriend whom he loved very much, but those blissful days were now almost a year behind him. He was now a young adult of nineteen years old and more alone than ever.

As Shizuka continues with his daily routine of people watching, one man in particular catches his eye. He was unfamiliar, probably a prospective student or friend of someone already attending the school. He was standing by a vending machine with a very frustrated look on his face. Upon seeing this reaction, he stood from the table and gathered his things then walked over to this person. As Shizuka grew closer, a few things became more apparent; the first being that this man was tall; taller than himself by at least two inches and that his skin was tanned. It wasn't every day Shizuka saw someone without the normal creamy white skin similar to his own. The last thing he noticed was that this stranger wasn't a person that lazed around at home. Even through the semi-loose fabric, he could tell this man had muscle. Shizuka found himself staring from a few feet back. This muscular man was now getting outraged by the stealing machine. He was kicking and shaking the stiff metal box in hopes of getting his drink, yet it remained stationary. Shizuka shakes his head of his previous distracting thoughts and closes the distance, clearing his throat to notify this man of his presence.

"You have to hit it… here," Shizuka mutters quietly and bangs the side of the machine with precision. The can of coffee that had previously been stuck now fell to the bottom. This man looked elated and snatched the can from the bottom before shouting, "Whoa! How'd you do that?!"

"You just have to know how to hit it…" Shizuka says quietly while lifting a hand to brush his hair from his face, revealing his large, dark brown eyes.

"Can you show me again? In case I want something else to drink and you aren't around to unstick it," This man says while fishing out more money and shoves it into the machine. Sure enough, when he tries to retrieve another can of coffee, the springs are stuck so it just hangs there in some sort of drink limbo. Shizuka was always happy to help, but he couldn't help feeling nervous. It's been a while since he had a proper conversation with someone, not that this should be considered a proper conversation. His heart was beating faster as he struck the machine again in a slower motion than before. Just as it had previously, the sticky springs release the drink and it falls to the bottom once more. "D-Did you catch it that time?" He asks and leans down to grab the can, handing it over to this person, but he simply shakes his head. "Keep it. It's thanks for getting this one," He grins and holds up the other can.

"A-Ah… Thank you," Shizuka looks up, manages to make eye contact with this man, and suddenly blurts out without a second thought, "My name is Shizuka Nagayama." This stranger just beams, most likely happy to learn the name of the person that helped him. "Nice to meet you, Nagayama. My name is James Lovelace," He returns and holds out his hand, which Shizuka immediately shakes in return.

"It's nice to meet you as well. Are you a student here?"

James just scoffs and shakes his head, opening up the drink he held in his hands. "No, just having a look around. You're a student here though, right?"

Shizuka nods and casts his gaze downward, playing with the tab on the can. "Yeah… Oh, I'm sorry. You're probably here with someone; I'll let you get back to them." He turns to make a hasty retreat, but feels a hand reach out to grab his arm.

"I'm alone actually. I have a few extra minutes if you want to hang out and chat?"

Unable to say any more, Shizuka just nods and turns back to face this person. He motions for them to walk out of the cafeteria since he could barely hear himself think. It was a great place for most people, but he preferred quieter venues. As he walks, he feel James' gaze on his back. The silence almost makes him crack as they arrive at the quiet, grassy area just outside the doors of the cafeteria. Shizuka takes a seat under a tree that provides the perfect amount of shade for a day that's getting to be a bit warm. Upon seeing the movement, James joins him on the grass and turns to take in their entire surrounding.

"This seems different from the average school."

"Un…" Shizuka gives a small nod and finally opens the drink. "It's an art school. People here are trying to refine their talents."

"Including you?" James tilts his can up and drinks a large gulp, keeping his intense gaze on Shizuka all the while.

"Y-Yes, including me. I'm a painter, but others use chalk or they sculpt. It doesn't end at the conventional arts."

This seemed to catch James' attention and he leans forward, resting his hands in his lap. "Oh, you look like you'd be good at painting. I have to leave in a few minutes, but I'd like to see something of yours in the future."

Shizuka feels a little disappointed from hearing this person has to leave soon and for once feels appreciative that his features won't show this. He takes a tiny sip of his drink and nods in agreement. "That sounds nice. However, if you have something to do I'll leave you for now. I wouldn't want to keep you." Shizuka stands up and brushes off the grass from his uniform, then bows his head lightly. "It was nice to meet you, James." Before he can say anything more, he leaves the area. When he chances a glance back, he can see James giving a small wave good-bye with an utterly confused look on his face. It's cut short however, when James checks the time on his watch and stands to walk away as well.

Shizuka sighs internally and wishes he were able to click with people better. He walks through the halls of school, letting these thoughts fill his mind. His feet carry him to the art room, where a few wet canvases stood to dry. Shizuka walks to one particularly vibrant painting sitting by the window in the back of the room. He gives it a quick look over to assure himself it remains untouched before sitting on the stool next to the window and looks out of it. He surprises himself when almost immediately, he locks on to the figure he'd just parted with moment before. James looked nervous; constantly switching his weight from one foot to the other and scans the campus as if he was looking for someone. A person approaches and taps his shoulder to gain his attention. The man was dressed in black clothes and carried a briefcase, which he handed over to James. This hand-over just screamed suspicious and Shizuka couldn't let it be. He hopped up from his stool and quickly walked through the halls again, hoping to catch James before he left the campus. As he reaches the front gate, he notices the newly familiar figure turning left onto the main street. Now Shizuka runs and quickly closes the distance. To make it seem natural, he slips his arm around James' and greets him with an obviously forced smile.

"James! What are you doing?" He says while looking up at the newly met man who looks back down at him with utter and complete confusion.

"What the hell are _**you**_ doing?" James says, almost in a growling tone as he tries to unlink their arms.

Shizuka just sighs and looks around for suspicious figures. Seeing none, he wipes the smile from his face and whispers, "What's in the case? I saw that exchange. Could you be more obvious?"

The man scowls and forces Shizuka away. "It's none of your business. Just go back to your classes, Nagayama."

Shizuka knows he crossed a line by coming down and jumping into someone else's life, but he just couldn't curb his curiosity. Nonetheless, he nods and backs away with a defeated look. "Fine, I'm sorry," He mutters while looking at the ground. However, as he turns around to walk back to his classroom, a man suddenly grabs him around the neck and points a gun to his head. Shizuka immediately freezes and looks to James who has a horrified expression. "Give me the case!" The man shouts to James, tightening his hold on Shizuka to the point he could barely breathe.

"Leave him out of it! He has nothing to do with this."

"Give me the case and I'll let him go."

Feeling his consciousness start to slip and hearing the conversation that was going nowhere, Shizuka mustered all the strength he had and slammed his foot into the person that held him. It was enough to loosen the man's grip, but a moment later, he felt something hard strike the back of his head. Everything slowly turned black and aside from a ringing in his ears, the only thing he heard was James yelling, "Shit!" Shizuka had passed out against the hard concrete, lying motionless and unaware of the events occurring around him.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Orphanage

Chapter 2 – The Orphanage

* * *

_School wasn't easy for anyone and it definitely wasn't easy for Shizuka. Day in and day out, he'd find himself the target of the local bullies. For as long as he could remember, other kids shied away from him in fear of his depressing looks. This wasn't something he could exactly help. It wasn't a switch he could just turn on and off. These years of being ignored soon grew to be normal occurrences until one year; he just accepted the fact that he would probably be alone forever. From his first year in primary all the up to his third year in middle school, the bullies never went beyond name calling. Once in high school though, they became exponentially more creative._

_It all started with his iPod having been tossed in a bucket of full water. One look and it was obvious just who the culprits were. They didn't even try to stop their snickering as Shizuka laid eyes on the familiar submerged device. Of course, he cared. These things hurt him more that anyone could possibly guess, but as usual, he let nothing show. He leaned into the water-filled bucket after having rolled up his sleeved to his elbow and retrieved the music player. He immediately returns it to his pocket before fishing another, identical iPod from his bag. Boy were the bullies surprised by that. Their confusion allowed Shizuka just enough time to leave the room unnoticed._

_It was only when he was walking through the halls that he decides to try the waterlogged device, but sure enough, it wouldn't turn on. It was only a music player; one that he had a few of even, but it didn't matter. The meaning behind these boy's actions was enough to tell him he wasn't wanted._

* * *

Shizuka's body felt heavier than it ever had in the past. He could feel himself slowly swaying from side to side, a monotonous clunking sound being all he heard. He desperately tried to recall what day it was, where he is and most importantly what happened right before he had blacked out.

Soon his darkened mind flooded with the broken images of what had happened. There was a man, a man with a gun. He had held Shizuka in a tight grip and for some reason started to argue with James.

_Probably about that suitcase…_

He thinks to himself as he tries to put all the pieces together. This turns out to be harder than he originally thought, however. A sharp pain radiates through his skull, stemming from the back of his head.

_D-Did I get shot?!_

He can't stop the thought from crossing his mind nor could he stop the pain-riddled moan that follows. All this time, James had been carrying the lifeless Shizuka away from the incident. When he hears the unexpected groan coming from the other male, James flinches. The sudden movement caused Shizuka to repeat the sound. More than his head, his entire body felt painful and every move, no matter how subtle, carved a new, unpleasant feeling into his flesh.

"Finally awake are we?" James asks coolly, but Shizuka can hear a slight twinge of worry behind his voice. It's enough to finally make him open his eyes and see just what exactly is going on. He's on the other male's back, riding along without a shred of worry. He finds it impressive that James is able to carry another person with seemingly little effort. He can now feel the sculpted muscles he'd previously gazed at back in the cafeteria. They were firm, like rocks, but he had a feeling that if James would just relax, these tensed muscles would make such a comfortable pillow. It was odd to think someone muscular as comfortable. Because of past incidents, Shizuka always shied away from those that could beat him in strength, simply out of fear. While this was definitely true, he just couldn't bring himself to be scared of James, who was doing something fairly kind. He could feel his eyes drooping again as the fleeting thought of sleep had crossed his mind and merely sighed. He'd already been unconscious for who knows how long and while it was his fault, James was being kind enough to pull him away from the dangerous scene.

…Boy did that feel like days ago. Shizuka felt as if he were waking from a long stretch of sleep, not a few minutes. Just how long had he really been out. Moreover, they're headed to where?

After a few minutes, he'd finally been snapped out of his rambling train of thought when James starts to speak again. "I can feel you moving around a lot more than you were before," he speaks with a gruff voice. "I'm glad you're still alive and kicking, but that was a completely stupid thing you did back there. I doubt he would have hurt you if you'd just remained still, you idiot!" He repeats this lecture at least a dozen times in different ways until Shizuka's had enough and just groans again, laying his head onto the man's shoulder.

"I get it. I shouldn't have gotten in your way. I'll stop being a bother if you just let me down, deal?"

"No deal. _Because_ you got yourself involved, you're now injured. I don't want to be in your debt, so I'll take care of you now. Once your head feels better and you've gotten a good sleep, I'll let you go home."

A long silence stretched between them as James continued on walking, only now did Shizuka realize it was to his home. "…If you insist," is all he replies with before falling silent again. Something just doesn't feel completely right though; how did they get away? "Ah… I probably should have asked before, but how does an unarmed teen beat a grown man with a loaded gun?"

James turns his head slightly when he hears the question and simply shrugs. "He wanted the briefcase, so I just gave it to him once you were on the floor. It's nothing too hard to understand. In essence, he was a mugger and all muggers are after something." As he speaks, Shizuka noticed the worry in his tone shifting to something more apologetic; a tone that's riddled with guilt and remorse. This makes him feel even worse for having gotten involved in the first place and quietly, he asks,

"Will you be in trouble for abandoning the case?"

"Yes."

Something tight constricts around Shizuka's heart, making it harder for him to breathe.

_Because of me, he'll be in trouble… _

He was about to apologize for everything; for getting in his way, for approaching him when he was just an outsider, but most importantly, apologize for saying hello in the first place. If he'd just kept his mouth shut tight, neither of them would be in this place. Shizuka would be at school with his paints and James would be delivering whatever was in the case. Everything would be trouble free. He opened his mouth as the words formed in his mind, but just as he was about to speak, James beat him to the punch.

"This is where I live." Carefully, he lowered the smaller male from his back and pointed to a large, multi-story home resting on the corner of a quiet street. On the outside of the building lay a large placard that reads "Little Candles Orphanage." Shizuka had to remain holding onto the other's shoulders until he was certain he was able to stand on his own. When he was, he stepped a few paces away and looked to the building with curiosity. "I didn't realize this was here," Shizuka murmured as he followed James up to the entrance.

"Has been for at least 9 years, that's how long I've lived here at least. There's nine of us right now, sometimes more, sometimes less. Oh, and that's including me." He walks up to the front door and unlocks it with a key he had fished out from his pocket and walks inside; a few sounds can be heard from one of the back rooms. "Come on; let's hurry before the others realize I've come back." He follows James through the home after giving an absent nod, not really listening to what he says at the moment. Even if he wanted to, his concentration skills were dwindling. The throbbing of his head makes him want nothing more than to curl up under a blanket and sleep for an entire day.

As they both file into the room, Shizuka sees the bed and immediately sits down. He did not want to admit it, but he was in fairly bad condition. His head was pounding, he felt weak kneed, and he had almost no energy. If he didn't know any better he'd say he had a concussion; he was certainly hit hard enough to receive one. In any case, he'd try and hide this fact for a while. Shizuka didn't really feel like letting James know just the extent of his injuries. As he sits on the sheets, he looks to the other male who had begun to rifle through a dresser drawer.

"Do you mind my asking what happened? … I mean to your parents."

"I don't particularly mind, it's just not interesting. They died when I was eight so I was sent here."

"No one else in your family was able to take you in?"

"There was no one else."

He presses his lips into a hard line. The topic of family was touchy for him because his childhood was never sunshine and roses like most others. In a small part of his mind, the thought James was lucky he didn't have to deal with the severely troublesome times that he'd had to go through himself, but when he thinks about losing his sister, his mother, even his father, he can't help but feel a little saddened. They may not have always gotten along, but Shizuka didn't wish his family dead.

During the short chat, James had been pulling various things from the top drawer of his dresser. Normally they held clothes, but this one seemed to be an improvised medical cabinet because he was pulling out objects like gauze, antiseptic ointments, and even a bottle of mild painkillers. Once he had everything out and in his arms, he walked to Shizuka who was still sitting on the bed with his hands resting in his lap. His posture was stiff and from that, it looked to be he was nervous. It wasn't every day he'd be in another person's bedroom, not after their first meeting at least. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little nervous. With a cautious gaze, he watches James approach, then cocks his head to the side.

"What are all of those for?"

"They're for your head. Please turn around," he speaks with a flat tone and places everything down on the bed as Shizuka complies, turning his back to the man. He doesn't hear anything at first, but soon feels a searing pain on the back of his head causing him to flinch.

"H-Hey..! What is that? Don't touch it!"

"Stop moving, this is just to make sure you don't wind up with an infection. Aside from a good sized bump, you have a small cut on your head." He ignores the pleas from the other male and continues to place a generous amount of the ointment on the cut. "I don't think I'll be able to bandage this, so just be careful of where your head is."

"Y-Yeah…" The stuttered word is all he can manage to say as he works to ignore the pounding in his head. Shizuka doesn't have to suffer long because a moment later an arm reaches around, holding out a half-pill of one of those pain killers he'd brought along with him.

"This is for the pain, so please take is. I'll get you some water." Shizuka picks up the pill and stares at it for a few moments while James fetches some water from the conjoined bathroom. He places the cup in Shizuka's hands. "I'm going to shower. Don't let anyone into here, alright? I'll be ten minutes, so just… relax or something."

He answers with a silent nod as the male walks into the bathroom with a new set of clothes, and then shuts the door behind him. Now that he's alone, Shizuka really looks around the room. He didn't want to believe it before, but it was true; James had a bunk bed in his room. He chuckled softly, stood up from the sheets of the lower bunk, and started to climb to the higher. From up there he could observe the entire room, not that there was very much to see. Contained by the four walls was the bunk bed, the dresser, and a desk that seemed to be missing a chair. Objects and various papers covered all of the flat surfaces, like the desk and dresser. If it weren't for his head, Shizuka may have started to clean up. The room wasn't dirty at all, just unorganized and _that _was what was starting to wear on Shizuka.

A few minutes pass as Shizuka waits patiently from the top bunk, until suddenly a knock resonates from the bedroom door followed by a little girl's voice saying, "Jem? Are you back yet?" It takes everything Shizuka has to not be startled be the child's sudden appearance. As quietly as possible, he slips down from the high bed and enters the bathroom without knocking. The look on James' face when he entered the room made him want to burst out into laughter.

"Wh-What the Hell are you doing in here?!" he shouts to the intruding male.

"There was someone at the door. Didn't you say to not let anyone in?" He raised a brow, asking with as calm of a voice as he could muster then turned so he was just staring at a blank wall.

James sighs heavily and looks up to him then steps out of the tub. "What did the voice sound like?"

"Ah… Like a little girl?" From hearing the sloshing water, he grabs a towel and blindly hands it back. "Here, take this."

James takes the towel and wraps it tightly around his waist before clearing his throat, that being Shizuka's cue to turn back around. As his eyes shift over James' naked torso, he can't stop the creeping blush and almost immediately looks back away. "S-So who is it you think is at the door?"

"It's probably one of the kids." He walks from the room, ignoring the embarrassment of the other and looks at the time. "Just as I thought; it's dinner time." He gives a hefty grin and walks to the door, opening it up wide to great the girl. She returns the smile and carefully gives him a hug before handing over the plate filled with food. "Thank ya, love~ I'm going to eat alone tonight so tell the others." The little girl nods and leaves the room, trotting along down the hallway.

During that conversation, Shizuka had remained in the bathroom, thinking it better no one knows he's here. It's only after the door's closed again that Shizuka wanders back to the bed. James sits down next to him and places the meal on Shizuka's lap. "Eat up." He looks to the food warily before moving the plate back to the other male's lap, and steals only the roll. "I'm fine with this. Not very hungry, you know?" James simply shrugs as Shizuka bites down on the roll and moves back to the higher bunk. He watches from above as James eats the entirety of the meal, letting slip a loud burp once finished. "'Scuse me." He mutters as he stands and places the dirty dish on top of the dresser.

He stretches out his limbs and walks into the bathroom to change out of the towel and into the clothes he'd brought in previously. When he returns, Shizuka's now finished with the roll and he offers another apologetic smile. "Listen, I have to go in and explain the situation. Don't go anywhere. Just try to get some sleep. I should be back within an hour or so, three tops." Unable to say much against it, he gives a gives a quiet nod. James doesn't wait for anything else before slipping past the door, closing it behind him.

Now having the room to himself, Shizuka rolls onto his back and looks at the ceiling just three feet above him. The throbbing seems to die down as the medication he took earlier starts to take effect. While he does feel exhausted, he remains unable to sleep. That fact is mainly due to the fear he does have a concussion. There were so many horror stories of people falling asleep with one, only to never wake again. So, for these hours that seem to rapidly stretch pass, Shizuka remains alert and awake. The home is kept quiet as he assumes the other children file into their rooms and drift off to sleep for the night.

One hour passes in the blink of an eye, and soon the second one comes and goes as well. It's only when the third passes that Shizuka begins to worry about what James has gotten into. He's practically pacing the room as he fifth hour passes.

_Just where has James gone..?_


End file.
